sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinra Republic Navy
The Shinra Republic Navy is tasked with controlling the Shinra Republic's sea lines of communication, and other missions as ordered by the Executive. Organization The Navy has two principle types of standing formations: the Battlegroup (BG) and Mine Warfare Group (MWG). Ships not formally assigned to a BG or MWG are assigned to various squadrons and divisions, and typically act as escorts to the larger groups, or serve as independent formations. Battlegroup (BG) The Battlegroup can be divided into a Carrier Element (which retains the BG designation) and an Amphibious Squadron (PHIBRON) centered around the LHD, LPD, and LSD. Escorts would be divided between the two elements as circumstances dictate. Composition *1 CVN *1 LHD/LHA *1 LSD *1 LPD Typically, a Battlegroup will have assigned to it a Cruiser Destroyer Squadron (CRUDESRON), a Replenishment Squadron (REPRON) and a detachment from a Submarine Squadron (SUBRON). Mine Warfare Group (MWG) The Mine Warfare Group would generally be deployed to support major mineclearing operations. For smaller operations, detachments of MCMs and/or the MCC can be created as circumstances dictate. Composition *1 MCC *6 MCM Cruiser Destroyer Squadron (CRUDESRON) A Cruiser Destroyer Squadron is typically used as the primary escort force for a Battlegroup. When not assigned to a BG, they also undertake independent patrols. CRUDESRONs 1-5 are generally assigned to a Battlegroup of the same number (ie: CRUDESRON-5 is normally assigned to BG-5), while CRUDESRONs 7-10 are generally assigned to either the Atlantic or Pacific theaters. CRUDESRON-6 contains those ships undergoing an extended yard period. Composition (CRUDESRONs 1-5; 7-10) *2 CGN *4 DDG/DDGN Cruiser Destroyer Squadrons Eleven, Tweleve and Thirteen are composed differently and have seperate missions. CRUDESRON-11 is the unit assigned to Fleet Activities - Syl in the Commonwealth of the Vineyards. CRUDESRON-12 is assigned to the patrol of home waters in support of homeland defense. CRUDESRON-13 contains those ships undergoing an extended yard period. Composition (CRUDESRONs 11-12) *1 CGN *2 DDG/DDGN *4 FFH Replenishment Squadron (REPRON) A Replenishment Squadron (REPRON) is composed of underway replenishment (UNREP) ships to enable force projection across extended distances and increase the on station capability of fleet units. These ships are typically escorted by a small frigate force. There are tweleve REPRONs in the Navy, supporting the deployed Battlegroups and other forces afloat. REPRON-6 and REPRON-12 contains those ships undergoing an extended yard period. Composition *1 AOE (REPRONs 1-6) :or 1 AKE and 1 AO (REPRONs 7-12) *3 FFG Submarine Squadron (SUBRON) A Submarine Squadron (SUBRON) provides detachments of submarines to support Battlegroup operations, as well as tasks submarines for independent patrols. A typical SUBRON Detachment assigned to a Battlegroup is two SSNs, though this could increase or decrease depending on mission requirements. SUBRON-6 contains those boats undergoing an extended yard period. Composition *6 SSN Frigate Division (FRIGDIV) A Frigate Division (FRIGDIV) is a small unit of frigates, typically assigned to patrol around the territorial waters of the Republic, supporting the homeland defense role. FRIGDIV 3 contains those ships undergoing an extended yard period. Composition (FRIGDIVs 1-2) *5 FFH Ships Naval Aviation Naval Aviation supports the fleet's mission through supplying the carrier air wings, ship-based helicopter detachments, and other shore units. Types of Aircraft The following types of aircraft are in use with the SR Navy: Types of Squadrons The following types of aircraft squadrons are fielded by the SR Navy: Carrier Air Wing (CVW) The Carrier Air Wing provides the primary striking power of an aircraft carrier. The nominal configuration of a CVW is the following: *2x Fighter Squadrons *2x Strike Fighter Squadrons *1x Sea Control Squadron *1x Electronic Attack Squadron *1x Fleet Air Reconnaissance Squadron *1x Carrier Airborne Early Warning Squadron *1x Helicopter Maritime Strike Squadron **detachments based on CVN and escorts *1x Helicopter Sea Combat Squadron **detachments based on CVN and UNREP ships *1x detachment from a Fleet Logistics Support Squadron **shore-based support Category:MESS Military Forces